User blog:Gemini Sunfall/Main Story Translation Is Done!
The day has finally arrived; the main story of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox is now fully translated! Truth be told, Dargoth wasn't the one who finished it. After being fed up with months of waiting for updates only to be met with disappointing silence, myself (mostly) and a few others have taken it upon ourselves to see to it that the story translation finally gets completed. Within just ten days, what I believe to be all of the remaining dialog in the main storyline has been translated. Now admittedly, I had a lot of free time to work on this, but even when you think about how long the process actually took versus how long we were made to wait, it just further disappoints me that Dargoth sat on this for so long when it could've all been finished within a few weeks. Okay, I'm done ragging on Dargoth for now. He's cool and has done so much for us monster girl lovers that I can't hate the guy, it's just he should own up to his promises better (especially since he had posted on his blog this would be done by February/March) and be more communicative with his followers. Now keep in mind I do not consider this to be the best translation--it could certainly use some touch-ups in several places and I tend to be more direct and dry with my work--but for those who just wanted to know what the hell was going on all this time in the last stretches of the game, this translation should satisfy those wishes. I intend to let Dargoth do whatever he wants with the scripts later--for better or worse--to keep things more in line with his approach. So what's next for the DokuDoku team? Well, what still remains to be translated as far as content is concerned are a couple sidequests, and the battle fuckers. There is also still a bunch of miscellaneous text in regards to little bits of flavor text like skill quotes, Pocket Castle gift reactions, and so forth which still remain a low priority. I'm not sure if those will ever get translated, but if someone with a grasp of the Japanese language ever has some free time on their hands, they can be our guests. But for the most part, a lot of us are just taking a break from it all and saving up our energy for when Part 3 comes out. Trust me, if anything TTR has been hinting about it is true, we're going to need it (and likely more translators) once it finally comes out. Like with my last blogpost, I will leave the instructions for how to patch your copy of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox with the most up-to-date translations. Step 1: Have the latest version (2.23) of Monster Girl Quest Paradox This is important: you must be patching a 2.23 game of Paradox. You can tell what verison you have by the number that appears on the top-left of the title screen when you run the game. If the version number is anything other than 2.23, you're playing an outdated game and need to acquire the latest one. If you've purchased this game before on DLSite, you can redownload the latest version without having to buy it again. At this point, your MGQ Paradox folder should only contain the files you extracted from the .zip package it came in--nothing else, not even save files. If you have save files, please move them out of the folder until you have successfully translated your game. Step 2: Obtain the RPGMakerVXAce Translator Now we need the program that will allow us to apply the translation, which is the RPGMakerVXAce Translator. You can find it at Dargoth's Bitbucket repository. https://bitbucket.org/dargothtranslations/mgq-paradox-2/src/master/ Click the Downloads tab, and you should find "RpgMakerVXAce Translator 0.10c.7z" among the available downloads. Save it, and extract its contents wherever you like--preferably in a new folder outside of your MGQ Paradox folder. Step 3: Run the Ytinasni.RpgMaker.GameSelector.exe There should be a file called "Ytinasni.RpgMaker.GameSelector.exe" among the files you extracted. Run it, and it will prompt you to input the directory of your MGQ Paradox Game.exe file. If you don't feel like typing it all out, a simple method is to right-click Game.exe, click Properties, copy the file path shown there, and paste it into the prompt. Press Enter, and let the program run its course--during this time, it will generate a bunch of files, most notably a Blobs folder. This might also be a good time to mention you should have some disk space available--as the Blobs folder can grow quite large--mine is up to 10GBs in size, so that should be about how much disk space you should set aside. You'll need to set aside a few GBs more later once you actually run the translator a few steps later... As the GameSelector nears the end of its process, a folder called Script should be generated. This is where the game's text script is located, and what really matters when it comes to translating your game. Once the GameSelector is done, it should tell you to press any key to exit. That means it's time for the next step, which is... Step 4: Replace the Japanese scripts with the translated ones The Script folder contains all of MGQ Paradox's text inside of it. Right now, all of the scripts are in their oriignal Japanese state. The way we translate our game is by replacing all of these Japanese scripts with the translated English scripts from the translation team. UPDATE: You can find all of the translated files, both Dargoths and ours, at our bitbucket, which can be found here: https://bitbucket.org/ArzorX/dokudoku-amateur-translation-team/src/ Once you've download the scripts, unpack the contents into their respective folders, clicking "Yes" when asked to replace the files within. Step 5: Run the Ytinasni.RpgMaker.Translator.exe Once you've replaced the Japanese scripts with the translated ones, it's now time to translate the game by running the "Ytinasni.RpgMaker.Translator.exe". Just run it, and wait a while. It will check all of your scripts first to ensure there are no errors (and there hopefully shouldn't be any, or our translators have really screwed up), then begin compiling them. You'll know it's done when you get the "press any key" line. Your translated game will be generated in a folder called "out" along where your RPGMakerVXAce Translator is. Look inside it, run Game.exe, and you should now be playing a (mostly) translated copy of Monster Girl Quest Paradox! If you had moved your save files out of the original Japanese Paradox folder, you may now relocate them into your translated Paradox folder to pick up from where you left off. One final note: If you are continuing from a save file, note that your save retains map data from the time you saved your game. Meaning, if you saved in an previously-untranslated location, the NPCs will still be giving you Japanese messages. Don't panic:all you have to do is exit the map, then re-enter for the game to "reload" the map script with the translated one. Simple as that! I hope everyone can the story as it was meant to be, and show some thanks to everyone that has worked so hard to translate Monster Girl Quest: Paradoxt! Category:Blog posts